Hot 'n' Cold
by Kuroo187
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have built an igloo together with Oikawas little nephew Takeru who wants to show it to his parents and left the two friends alone on a playground at Christmas in the cold. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**Summary:** Oikawa and Iwaizumi have built an igloo together with Oikawas little nephew Takeru who wants to show it to his parents and left the two friends alone on a playground at Christmas in the cold.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

 **Word count:** 1552

* * *

"It's freezing in here," said Oikawa and shuddered while rubbing his arms, fighting against the cold which slowly spread under his clothes, his warm breath visible against the cold air around them.

"It's your own fault in the first place Shittykawa." murmured Iwaizumi who pulled his legs closer to himself and hugged them with his arms, trying to keep himself warm, his nose already turning a little red because of the low temperature.

"Who even gets the idea to go out at Christmas to build a frickin' igloo?" grumbled the smaller teen and gave his friend a glare from the side.

"You know that I can't say no when Takeru ask me to play with him!" defended Oikawa himself who had seen the look his friend gave him and pouted while pulling his scarf tighter around his neck trying to block the cold.

They were both sitting in a small igloo on a playground, not that far from Oikawas house where they had played with Takeru moments before.

The small boy and his parents had come over to Oikawas place, their families wanting to meet and spend the holiday together and Takeru had instantly run to his older relative and asked if he would play with him since it had snowed outside. Oikawa who was weak against his little nephews puppy dog eyes had said yes and promptly grabbed Hajime who had been there too in order to get the finger-tape back which he had lent his captain and was so not happy to be dragged outside.

At first Iwazumi had protested greatly refusing to play with them and wanted to go home as quickly as possible but one look into the shiny eyes of Takeru and even the great ace of Aobajosai couldn't say no and only sighed while been dragged trough the snowed up streets.

When they reached the playground the first thing that happened was that Oikawa got a handful snow shoved into his collar where it slipped down into his sweater and made him screech as the frozen water came in contact which his skin.

He had turned around only to see Hajime standing behind him with a mean grin on his face.

"That's my revenge for having to spend time in this cold," said the raven only to get hit with a snowball right in the face.

A big snowball fight begun which didn't turn out well for Oikawa since Iwaizumi and Takeru teamed up and didn't let up until the brunet was laying on the ground, clothes covered in snow and his nephew sitting on his chest claiming victory while Iwaizumi was standing behind him, grinning smugly down at his best friend.

After that they build one giant snowman together before Takeru got the great idea of building an igloo and even when Oikawa and Iwaizumi were slowly freezing their asses of they just couldn't say no when they saw how excited the boy was.

And so the build an igloo big enough for them all to fit in.

"This is so cool. Mom and Dad have to see it! Can I go get them?" asked Takeru who was all excited and proudly want to show his parents what a cool igloo he had built.

"Sure, but be careful that you don't slip over the ice," had Oikawa said to his nephew before walking over to his best friend to sat down next to him.

And that's how the captain and his ace got themselves in this situation, both sitting in an igloo on a playground at Christmas, freezing their butts off.

"Iwa-chaaan, it's so coooold. Help me getting warmer!" whined the brunet, stretching his long arms in the direction of the smaller teen and made grabbing motions with his in gloves covered hands.

"Don't even think about it," said Iwaizumi who didn't looked amused at all while trying to push his annoying friend away.

"But Iwa-chaan. It gets warmer if we cuddle," sing sang Oikawa, teasing the raven head and actually scooted even closer.

"I swear I kick your ass if you try cuddling with me," threatened the ace with his infamous intimidating death glare but Oikawa was having none of it and actually went in for a hug but Iwaizumi grabbed him by the waist to hinder him from getting any closer.

Oikawa smirked when he saw the annoyed expression on Hajimes face and used all of his weight to lean against Iwazumis hands who had trouble holding his annoying friend away from him before he got an idea.

"Oikawa I swear I will end you if you don't stop right now," said Iwaizumi calmly, giving his friend a last chance to stop acting like an idiot but Oikawa being the little shit he is just went on with teasing his friend.

"Whaa Iwa-chaaan~ You're so mean~" whined the taller teen and tried again hugging the smaller boy but before he could lay his arms around Iwaizumi a loud girlish sounding squeak could be heard before he fell backwards.

"I warned you," was all the raven head said before attacking.

"Nonono it's cohohold! Iwaaa-chan!"

Iwaizumi had squeezed his friends sides trough his jacket and used the surprise moment to push the taller teen back and pinned him on the cold ground, sitting on his hips, straddling him. He had shoved his hands under Oikawas jacket and his sweater and wiggled his icy fingers all over the warm skin.

"You know my hands would probably be warmer if a certain someone wouldn't have dragged me out in this cold," said Iwaizumi calmly while tweaking the taller teens sides and spidered his fingers over Oikawas smaller back when the later arched his spine as high-pitched squeals emitted from him.

"IIEk! Nooahaha IihihIWA-CHAHAN! S-stohahp ihihit!" giggled Oikawa helplessly under the other boy and whined between his laughter when the icy fingers wandered higher and left a tingly and cold feeling on his skin.

"Maybe I can help you to get warmer but first I have to get my hands warm. You help me with that right Ticklykawa?" smirked Hajime with a smug expression while he drummed his fingers over Oikawas ribs, digging between the sensitive bones and laughed when he heard the girlish squeal again that Oikawa made while wiggling like a worm under him.

"Noho stohohp teahasing Iwaaa-Ack! Nooonono not thehere!" screamed the setter when his friend shoved his hands under his arms and scratched the warm skin while grinning as he saw how Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and childish giggles bubbled out of his mouth.

"Hmm I think my hands will get warmer staying right here. What do you say captain?" teased the ace and started drilling his thumbs right into the sensitive hollows while his fingers dug into the highest rib and Oikawa screamed when his two worst spots got attacked at once.

"AHAHA IWA-CHAHAHAN COHOHOLD! PLEAHAHAESE NAAAHAHA!"

"Please what? Please help you to get warm or please tickle you more?" asked the dark eyed teen with a smug grin while never stopping tickling his best friend who weakly tried to grab Hajimes hands but the wing spiker simply drilled his thumbs deeper into Oikawas armpits making the later shriek before breaking down into loud cackling and pressing his arms down against his sides but it was to no use.

"N-neiheither," sputtered the taller boy between his wild laughing and shake his head from side to side as Hajime finally pulled his hands away from under his arms but now prodded his tummy with them, even going as far to dip a finger into his bellybutton which let Oikawa in stitches.

Oikawa could feel how his face flushed at the teasing and from laughing so much and he knew that he must look like a red Christmas bauble right now.

Iwaizumi who saw how red his best friends face already got decided that he should come to an end soon.

"Yo, you're warm now, Gigglykawa? Or do you need more of this?" asked Iwaizumi as he softly scratched the sides of Oikawas stomach, smiling as he saw how Oikawas hysterical laughter changed into light and melodic giggles.

"Noho Ihihihi-I'm waharm," giggled the brunet and finally managed to grab his friends hands and successfully stopped the tickling.

"And where is my "thank you Iwa-chan" ?" said the ace while mimicked his captains voice and grinned down at him.

"Thank you Iwa-chan." laughed Oikawa and gratefully grabbed the hand Hajime was holding out for him. They crawled out of the igloo only to see that the sun was already going down.

"I think Takeru has dumped us." said Oikawa before turning to his best friend.

"You want to come over and eat dinner with us?" asked the brunet while they walked down streets, lights from the houses and the lanterns making the snow glow in the dark.

"Do I have to?" asked Iwaizumi with a boring sounding voice only to snort when he turned around as he noticed that Oikawa had stopped walking and saw his captains shocked expression.

"You idiot. As if I would say no to your moms cooking." laughed the smaller teen and started walking again.

"You're mean Iwa-chan." murmured Oikawa but then smiled as he fastened his step to catch up with the other boy.

Christmas with Iwaizumi was always fun.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
